El dilema de los regalos
by Razhelle
Summary: siempre la complicacion de que regalarle a tu novio a por cumplir tantos meses... bueno esto se convertira en guerra hehehe XD chicos vs chicas osea natsu vs lucy quien le sacara la info a quien?


Bueno el otro dia osea ayer, que seguia enfermita y falte al cole me visito mi mejor amigo y bueno pues estaba hablando con el, pues este no sabia que regalarle a su enamorada y nos la pasamos pensando en el dilema, pensamos en todo tipo de cosas y asi surgió esta idea, un two-shot espero que les guste

* * *

**El dilema de los regalos**

Era un dia tranquilo, calmado y viento soplaba ¡ja! Si claro es nunca pasa, como siempre todos gritaban, peleaban y bebian, como sea, hace ya una semana habian un monton de parejas, entre ellas Gajeel y Levi, Gray y Juvia, Elfman y Evagreen Erza y Jerall y por supuesto Natsu y Lucy.

Faltaban solo dos dias para que Natsu cumpliese 3 meses con Lucy, todo iba bien, solo habia un problemas, ni natsu, ni lucy sabian que regalarse, motivo por el cual, las mujeres del gremio estaban reunidas de un lado y los hombres del otro.

En el lado de los hombres, en una mesa estaban Gray, Jerall, Gajeel, Laxus, Bixlow, Fried, Elfman y Natsu, todos hablaban de sus problemas y que complicadas eran las chicas (ya saben las comunes quejas de los hombres…) natsu por el contrario estaba pensativo, se rompia la cabeza pensando en que le podria regalar a lucy por sus 3 meses, contaba alzando sus dedos, descontando regalos por meses.

-Haber… en el primer mes no le regale nada, peor lo estropee todo… - hablo en vos baja

En el lado de las mujeres todas recordaban su primer beso o primera cita…

-nee lucy-san ¿como fue tu primera cita? – pregunto una albina

-hehehe – rio nerviosa – b-bueno fue algo… - hablo tambien recordando

**FLASHBACK **

_Una rubia entraba bastante ilusionada al gremio esperando a su "novio" pero este no llegaba se habia quedado dormido, se la habia pasado toda la noche tratando de cocinar alo para lucy, incluso lissana le habia ayudado (no se preocupen, lissana no esta interesada en el, no aquí, esta emparejada con otro XD) dejo todo preparado, pero como termino a las 4:56 de la mañana decidio descansar un rato, ese rato fueron 4 horas, y obviamente era tarde para su cita…_

_Happy lo desperto, este salio volando de su cama, se alisto y fue en busca de lucy quien lo esperaba, sentada y algo molesta en el parque, debajo en un arbol, ya cansada de esperar decidio irse pero alguien lo impidio, fue natsu quien llego en freten de ella agitado por la corrida…_

_-l-lucy…. Ahaha lo siento… mucho … me …quede … dor-mido – explicaba entrecortadamente_

_Lucy ya lo conocia y qu ele iba a hacer, hizo un leve puchero para despues reir despacio y darle un pequeño, suave y dulce beso._

_-esta bien te perdono – le guiño el ojo separando se de el sonriente _

_-te hice algo – saco una caja de su bolsillo llena de chocolates, pero estos estaban quemados – lo siento – se disculpaba "debe odiarme, que hare, terminara conmigo, no, n siquiera vamos mas de 1 mes" pensaba atormentandose_

_-hihi – reia – no importa de todos modos eres especial – le dijo sonriente y de nuevo besandolo para despues abrazarlo, bueno vamos a pasear_

_-p-pero ¿el restaurante a donde ibamos a comer? – pregunto inocente_

_-…natsu dormiste por mas de 3 horas… la reservacion paso – le dijo _

_-a-ah lo siento – se disculpo otra vez "ahora si la regue todita" penso "pero me sigue queriendo, es tan buena, tan linda, tan dulce, tan lucy, tan…"_

_-¿natsu? – preguntaba la rubia extrañada - ¿Qué pasa? – miraba a los ojos jade confundida_

_-nada, eres simplemente perfecta – le dijo con una sonrisa la rubia ante esto de ruborizo_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-fue tan tierno – hablo riendo la rubia despues de haber recordado

-awwwww – dijeron todas las chicas al unisono

Mientras por el lado de los chicos, el peli rosa tenia un aura depresiva a su alrededor

-bien el primer mes no fue lo mejor pero el segundo no fue tan malo… o eso creo – hablo para si mismo en voz baja

Nadie sabe como pero la cita de lucy y natsu termino en una doble con juvia y gray, pero esta se complico y al final tuvieron que ir de mision urgente y lucy termino mojada, sin la paga del alquiler, natsu habia quemado todo, como siempre, y bueno… no fue lo esperado, lucy se enfermo al dia siguiente y erza la habia puesto en quarentena por lo que no la pudo ver…

-esta bien… tampoco fue buena, ¡oh por dios! Soy un desastre – se culpaba

-eh idiota que tanto piensas – hablo su mejor amigo/enemigo

-nada que te incumba imbecil – de inmediato reacciono de forma efusiva

-¡¿Qué me llamaste pedazo de carbon?! – discutio

-lo que oiste o acaso estas sordo, nudista de cuarta – y asi se empezo la pelea

-tarado – inutil – torpe – hielito – flamita – ojos biscos – ojos caidos…

-Oi Salamander ¿que le regalaras a lucy? – pregunto Gajeel interrumpiendo, natsu inmediatamente ceso la discusion se sento en la mesa y se puso a pensar de nuevo…

~donde las chicas~

-si es tan lindo… - hablaba ilusionada la rubia, cana le estaba mostrando el vestido que le habia comprado para su cita, sin duda se queria lucir para el

-si y te queda perfecto lucy – hablaba una peliroja

- y… ¿que le daras? – pregunto una peliazul muy pequeña

-no lo se…. ¿Que les gusta a los chicos? – pregunto

-juvia le regalo un pastel lleno de todo su amor a gray sama – hablaba soñando corazoncitos y flores

Y a todas les resbalo la gota…

-bueno esa idea no va, otra cosa ¿que tal…? no se lucy tu lo conoces mejor – hablo cana

-si pero, es un chico, quien sabe lo que piensas los chicos… - hablaba triste

-haber le gusta comer, dormir, y molestar… - pensaba la albina

-si como todo ser humano, Mira – hablaba la rubia ironica

-bueno ya, no se se acerca el invierno…¿sabes que? Hagamos una cosa – propuso cana

-¿Qué? – pregunto Levi

-espiaremos – propuso con simpleza

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron en coro el resto de las chicas

… y con los chicos

-mira si la quieres sorprender solo dale algo que jamas se espere – hablo gray

-como ¿que? – pregunto el peli rosa

-solo dale algo mejor que su regalo gi-ji – propuso Gajeel

-entonces… - pensaba natsu

-solo hay que averiguar que te regalara – sentencio Gray

-iosh estoy en cendido – se motivo natsu

..con las chicas

-solo tienes que sacarle informacion, para saber que te regalara – hablaba erza

-asi de simple – sentencio Cana

-bien – acepto la rubia

-solo tienes un dia – hablo Mira

… con los chicos

-…tienes que averiguar todo eso en un dia – hablo gray

-esta bien

* * *

Y asi la guerra comienza, mañana sin duda sera un muy laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo dia hehe bye los dejo gracias por leer y espero reviews XD


End file.
